


Sleeping face

by ImogenAmor42



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Cute, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, Morning kiss, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAmor42/pseuds/ImogenAmor42
Summary: Pascal rarely wakes up with Micheletto behind him and he wants to see his face without disturbing his peaceful slumber.He miserably fails.





	Sleeping face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I love these two and I wanted to write a cute moment for them for a long time.  
> I am a little rusty at writing these but I hope it will eventually get better. 
> 
> I will be thrilled if you leave a comment below and tell what you think! 
> 
> Have a nice reading!

Pascal cherished the closeness he shared with a man behind him and even more, he adored when he could wake up in his embrace. It was rare actually when this assassin had nowhere to go, no missions, no dangerous adventures and let himself be drift off in deep sleep next to Pascal on his day off. He carefully shifted so he wouldn't wake up a sleeping man and turned to watch his peaceful motionless face. It was a challenge to do this simple task really, especially if your bed partner was Micheletto. He tried this on numerous occasions before but failed as Micheletto woke up at the slightest movement or sound. This time Pascal swore it will not happen like these last times and slowly, slowly turned himself toward his oblivious sleeping man. He stilled as he realized some planning wouldn’t hurt to make his self-appointed mission a success.

As he thought through a few ideas and internal struggles how to execute this perfectly normal and yet the most difficult movement, he finally started to act on his thoughts. His hand gently but feather light-like landed on Michelettos’ and lifted ever so gently-touching arm that was right now as it was on most (well all) occasions tightly curled around his waist.

Pascal face made a pained grimace as he lifted the arm and his eyes kept shifting from hand to Michelettos’ face. Pascal sighed quietly as the slightest movement could wake up Michelletos’ from his deep slumber but it didn’t, and Pascal managed to remove the sleep-heavy arm and placed it next to himself an inch away. He wanted to have some fun later, so it was unreasonable to move that hand any further from him than it already was. Pascal was always pleased as his lover always made sure of their closeness despite having rough and the most intense sex he ever experienced. The contrast between long and rough lovemaking and the gentle intimacy when not doing it did things to Pascal he couldn't explain. The cherished, adored even, the essence of those touches Pascal remembers the most when he is lonely and brings him to the edge while Micheletto is far away on some dangerous mission Cesare sends him to for whatever reason there is.

He felt remorse to meet such a man under such a cruel situation. His chest tightened at the thought of him playing for the other party, which was true, nevertheless, he knew the risks and dove in an adventure. But the thought of betraying his lover was far worse than dying from an enemy's hands. He choked up at the thought if it will ever happen, but he pushed those away for now.

Right at this moment, he could focus only on seeing that face that made him giggle when he read poetry to the man who tried to solve the trickery words of love. He loved that frown he always managed to get when Micheletto tried to decode Pascal's gentle smirks and looks. How wonderful it felt to make that face smile occasionally. His own lips curved in a wide smile as his mind promised him the award and continued to shift from his spot and slowly moved to the side to turn around.

The body behind him moved a little and Pascal was stoned into the mid-shift position and watched carefully as Michelettos’ hand was aimlessly seeking for something soft and warm but it abandoned the mission as soon as it started to move. The position was not comfortable at all and Pascal had to give his all not to whine right there and then.

Until he was sure Micheletto snore gently rumbled across the room again, Pascal realized he was holding breath and released a soundless sigh from his chest. He managed to turn himself toward a sleeping figure in front of him and celebrated mutely while his eyes stared now at their hard-won prize.

Few curls were waving across Michelletos’ forehead and Pascal restrained himself from removing those annoying ginger-brown locks from his face so he could drown in sharp features of a sleeping man. His eyes landed on slightly parted lips that made him moan and melt into Michelletos’ touch never failing to devour him completely at night. He snuggles closer to the sleeping figure and his lips tenderly press against Michelettos’. 

As he removed his plump lips he giggled aloud, forgetting himself. His eyes went wide as he knew he fucked up.

Right at that moment Michelletos' strong hand landed on his hips and pushed him closer to his form as their lips found each other once again in a rougher manner than before. Pascal couldn't do anything but sweetly cry at surprised attack and arched into the touch, his chest touching Michelletos while his hips met with rough treatment from hand grabbing and pushing him closer in a tight embrace.

'What are you doing?' Micheletto bluntly asked and stopped his lips from kissing a lovely creature before him.

'I wanted to see your face' he said breathlessly and landed his hand on Michelettos cheek. He happily hummed as the man nuzzled into his gentle touch. At times like this, he wanted nothing more than just being a lover for this man and not a spy. He knew what was expected to him, yet unexpected things were always bound to happen right? Falling in love was one of them. This.

He looked at the face he loved so much with as much affection as his heart was capable of and just stayed quiet as Micheletto looked at him back amused, his lips curled into a grin. He frowned, wondering what the man was finding so amusing looking at him. 'What? Why are you looking at me like that?' he asked.

'I should reward you for not trying to wake me up, ay?' he simply said and with a swift movement, he had Pascal on his back, kissing him gently, grinding his against his angelic lover.

‘Oh…mm!’ Pascal opened his mouth wide and squeaked at hasted movement and indulged his lover with rolling his hips along Michelleto, urging him for more. He knew now he wouldn't succeed at not waking his ever so sharp lover and moaned into the touch of rough hands that made him ever so pliant and responsive.

Pascal, defeated under Michelletos’ broad figure, promised to the unknown forces he will someday succeed at not waking his lover up. For now, he basked in bittersweet failure which he didn't mind at all.


End file.
